Cancers are characterized by abnormal and uncontrolled cell growth. Cancer can involve any tissue in the body, and can spread outside the tissue of origin. Uncontrolled proliferation and other cellular abnormalities can lead to the formation of cancerous tumors. Tumors can disrupt the function of and destroy the tissues in which they originate, and, when cancer cells metastasize, secondary tumors can develop near to or disparate from the site of primary growth.
Available anti-cancer therapies include the administration of various chemotherapeutic agents, exposure to radiation, surgery, and immunotherapy, any of which can lead to debilitating and even life-threatening adverse effects. Therefore, there is a need in the art for additional therapeutic approaches for the treatment of cancer, and the prevention of its growth and progression. The present invention meets these needs by providing methods for treating or preventing cancer, for inhibiting tumor growth, reducing tumor volume, inhibiting tumor progression, inhibiting metastasis, and improving survival.